


Just One Night

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), First Time, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Loki thinks to trick Thor into taking his virginity not thinking Thor would want more than just that night.I might make this into a series, I dunno...





	Just One Night

Thor was pure sunlight; a radiant beacon of pure light that could pierce through the densest fog and the darkest night. Like a star, nothing could escape his gravity as he pulled those around him in with his joy and laughter. No matter what happened, what realm they were on, or what they were doing, Loki was helpless against Thor’s pull, but he never wanted to be released. Thor was everything, Loki’s world, his sun and though he stood in the shadow and watched from the sideline, he could never begrudge his brother the love of their people; Loki felt the same way. Completely, and irrevocably in love with his golden brother and unable to do anything about it. 

As they grew, Loki’s feelings grew and he watched while Thor took lover after lover, but rather than taking lovers for himself, Loki waited. There were a few reasons to wait: he was different than Thor than anyone he’d ever heard about, having the genitalia of both male and female. Also, he only wanted one lover but knew if he were to go to Thor, his brother would reject him immediately, so he waited and planned and then one stormy night, Loki slipped into his brother’s room, face a combination of scared and hopeful. He would have Thor this night if only the once; his brother would be his. 

“Thor?” Loki whispered as another clap of thunder shook the palace. The storm had been raging all afternoon and into the night, for once not Thor’s doing. “May I come in?” He didn’t wait for an answer, making sure he looked vulnerable as he slowly crept into the room and sat beside his brother on the bed. “I miss the days we shared a room,” he whispered, leaning in.

Predictably, Thor’s arm went around him, pulling Loki just a bit closer and pressing a kiss to his brother’s brow. “Fear not, brother, it’s just a storm. The thunder cannot harm you.” While of course Loki knew this and hadn’t feared storms since he was at least ten, he played up the fake fear to his advantage, shifting just a little closer and smiling when Thor’s other arm went around him. “Would you like to spend the night in here?” 

Perfect. 

Everything was falling into place according to Loki’s plan. They would snuggle together a while, maybe talk about their day their adventures and their studies, and then Loki would make his move. He would act coy and seductive, but innocent and bashful while he asked Thor to take his virginity. If he played it right, his brother wouldn’t be able to resist and he would finally have what he wanted. “Yes, I would like that,” the prince whispered snuggling in closer, nearly in his brother’s lap. “Thank you. I know the storm can’t hurt me and I’m not truly afraid, but sometimes, when the thunder shakes the building I can’t help but shiver. Being with you helps though.” Another clap sounded outside with several flashes of light; Thor’s hand slid to Loki’s neck, holding him safely. 

“I’ll always protect you, Loki,” Thor whispered. 

The plan was working even better than Loki could have imagined, his brother giving him a perfect opening. He looked up, through his lashes, his face open with desire. “Thor,” he whispered, “brother.” Loki reached up, playing his palm on his brother’s chest and rubbing gently. “May I ask something of you? Something that you may find strange but I feel so safe with you and I would hope that what I ask you will grant me.”

As another clap of thunder shook the palace Loki buried his face in Thor’s neck, whimpering slightly as his hand curled in his brother’s tunic. Thor’s arms tightened around him. “Anything, brother, you have to know that. I will grant any request you make of me if it is within my power to give.” 

“Do you mean it?” Loki asked without truly needing an answer. “I…” He paused, more for dramatic effect than any real need to think of his words, “I would wish for you to take my virginity.” Loki looked up again, through his lashes, letting his face look young and innocent and full of hope. It was a look he knew Thor was hard to resist. He’d gotten the last of the desserts many nights with that look, and hoped it would work in his favor now. 

“Loki,” Thor whispered, eyes going wide. He pulled back to look down at his brother, putting him at arm's length and Loki struggled to keep from rolling his eyes. “Brother I… we’re brothers. I’m not- there are many maidens who would give much to gain your favor. Wouldn’t you rather have your time with one of them?”

Loki did roll his eyes that time. “Simpering fans of the crown and nothing more. I have no time for such things, nor do I wish to give them fodder for the court gossip.” He turned, straddling his brother’s lap and taking Thor’s face between his hands. “I wish to lose my virginity, brother, I wish to know the pleasures of the flesh and I wish to know it by your hands and mouth alone. I trust you above all others and I know you would never gossip at court… mainly because you never go to court.” 

Thor scowled slightly but didn’t try to push Loki away, his hands settled comfortably on his brother’s hips as if this was a natural way for them to sit together. “Court bores me. All the intrigue and games. It’s boring. I don’t know how you do it.” 

Loki couldn’t help laughing, snuggling in closer and burying his face in Thor’s neck and placing a few kisses. “It’s fun, brother, you should try it sometime. You can learn a lot from the gossip especially when people don’t believe you’re paying attention. For instance, did you know that Lord Halvorsen’s son, Erik-” he was cut off by Thor’s lips covering his own and hummed in response. A perfect way to shut him up in Loki’s opinion. He wiggled closer, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck, opening his mouth to allow his brother entrance. He might be a virgin, but he was quite skilled in the art of kissing. 

Unfortunately, his brother was not fully on board yet and pulled back with a gasp. “Wait… wait brother I… are you sure? This can never be taken back.”

Before the giant oaf could go completely noble and send Loki away for good, the younger prince decided to try a more direct approach and rocked his hips forward. Thor was half hard, just from the kiss and Loki was well on his way, the slide of their erections together made them both moan. Thor pulled him back in, kissing him again, hard and passionate before flipping them so that Loki was laying on his back on the bed, his brother looming over him. “If you’re sure,” he whispered before his hands and mouth seemed to go everywhere.

It was a while before Loki came back to himself after Thor’s initial assault. He was panting, hard and naked to the waist with Thor working on his pants. “W-Wait! Thor, I must tell you something,” Loki protested pushing up on elbows to look at his brother’s head bowed over the strain in his pants. He groaned at the sight, his cock twitching and his cunt clenching pleasurably. “Brother!” Loki moaned, spreading his legs to give his brother more room, and arching at a particularly hard bite to his hip. “Fuck!” 

“That’s the idea, brother,” Thor chuckled. He slid up and lapped at a nipple Loki was sure wasn’t that sensitive a few minutes ago. The younger brother arched, moaning and threading his hands through Thor’s golden hair. “Don’t worry, Loki I’ll take care of you.” He slid up to kiss Loki again, sliding his hands over the lithe body and encouraging Loki to do the same. 

Touching Thor was better than Loki would have predicted. He was hard muscle over soft skin and seemed to revel in each touch Loki gave him. Flipping them over, Loki grinned at Thor’s surprised look before starting an assault of his own. If his brother thought he was going to be a passive participant he was dead wrong. Starting with Thor’s mouth, Loki began to kiss his way down, lapping and biting here and there. He took note of each moan, each shudder, each cry of Loki’s name that the young prince was able to pull from his brother’s mouth. 

Stripping Thor as he went along wasn’t difficult, his brother already out of his leathers and into soft sleep clothes. The tunic came off first, and then Loki pushed down Thor’s pants, licking his lips as the impressive cock sprung free. Thor groaned and pushed up, trying to get some stimulation but Loki only laughed. “You’re beautiful, Brother, I hope you know. All golden and muscled. I can see why so many men and women fall at your feet.” He reached out and wrapped his fingers around his brother, stroking the flesh and pulling more moans from Thor’s throat. “But I do have to tell you something about myself. I am not what you think.” 

Thor pushed up on elbows, looking at his brother with concern before sitting up, pulling away from Loki’s skilled fingers to kiss him. “Loki,” he whispered, his hands framing his brother’s face, “whatever it is you have to tell me, please know that I will never turn from you. What has you so worried?”

Not wanting to admit it, especially to Thor, Loki scowled and turned his face away, a flush high on his cheeks. He’d always been different, always known it. Hidden behind his smaller than average balls was a cunt the same as any woman’s. He hadn’t understood when he was younger, his mother only explaining that he was special and for a while, he believed. As time went on, his thoughts of special turned darker and made him pull away in fear of someone discovering his secret. It was another reason he had gone to Thor for this, only his brother would ever accept him as he was, not a man, but not a woman either. 

He could shapeshift, turn his body into fully a man or fully a woman’s, and on occasion he did, depending on his mood. He enjoyed the beautiful dresses worn by women, loved feeling the skirts swish around his ankles and the corsets amplifying his already impressive chest. He also loved the hard armor he wore as a man, and the perks of having a penis made hunting for long periods of time much easier when it came to urinary needs of the body. 

But he wanted his first time with Thor to be as himself, fully, with both cock and cunt, and no shapeshifting involved. He wanted Thor to see, and accept him, but he was worried, and for the first time that night his face reflected true vulnerability. “I am not like you,” he whispered biting his thumbnail, “I was born differently. I have a cock, as you can clearly see.” The strain against his pants was hard to miss, as was the dark spot where his cock was leaking steadily. He was hard and rocked against his brother, moaning at the pleasure of their cocks sliding together even with the barrier of Loki’s sleep pants. “Ah… but… but there’s more to me than that. I also have a cunt. Like a woman.” 

For a moment Loki wasn’t sure Thor had heard him. His brother stared at him, stared at his cock then at his face before looking back at his cock again. Without warning, Loki found himself on his back, with his pants quite literally ripped from his body, the sound of tearing fabric echoed around Thor’s bedchamber. A growl tore free of Thor’s throat as he spread Loki’s legs and bend to lick a stripe through Loki’s cunt and up the underside of his cock chuckling at the resulting scream it pulled from his brother’s mouth. “Have you never fingered yourself, brother? This is a most pleasant surprise.” He bent, mouth going once again to Loki’s cunt to tease and lick and suck at his clit.

It was too much, and not enough and with another shout, Loki came for the first time, cunt clenching and soaking Thor’s face as he continued his assault. The pleasure seemed to go on and on, though Loki’s cock stayed hard. Finally, dragging in great lungfuls of air, Loki collapsed back, panting. “Thor,” he moaned reaching out. “Thor please, please!” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for, more of Thor’s mouth, more of his fingers spearing deep into his body and pressing to places he’s never felt before, or maybe he was begging for Thor’s cock. He didn’t know, all he knew was that if Thor stopped now, he would have no problems stabbing him in the gut and would take great pleasure in it. 

The older prince chuckled but didn’t let up on his ministrations, his mouth licking and sucking at Loki’s most sensitive place. Every so often he slid up, sucking at Loki’s balls before swallowing his cock down his throat. It was a lot for his first time, and Loki could do nothing more than hold onto the sheets and let Thor do what he wanted. His body was moved to Thor’s liking, held up, legs spread as his brother’s tongue slid over every inch of skin it could find. Another orgasm rolled through Loki’s body making him sob from the pleasure. “Thor,” he pleaded, hands sliding into his brother’s hair, “please… please more. I need more.” 

He wanted everything. If this was going to be his only time with his brother, he wanted everything. Thankfully Thor took pity on him, sliding up to kiss Loki breathless as he fit them together and slid into his brother’s body. The prince cried out, arching as his legs wrapped around Thor’s hips. “Oh… Loki,” Thor moaned, pressing into the hilt and holding still, letting Loki adjust. “Just breathe, brother, the discomfort will go away in a moment.” He kissed his Loki again, sucking on his bottom lip before flicking his tongue inside for a taste. Loki could taste himself on his brother’s tongue. “You feel so good, Loki. I had no idea it could feel this good.” 

That made Loki laugh and he gasped as he chuckled, trying to get a breath. “You’ve had many, brother, I hardly think I’m the only one to feel good.” It did make him smile though, to think that Thor liked how he felt, to know that Thor wanted him. He wrapped himself around his brother, snuggling in while getting used to feeling something inside him. It felt good, Thor’s cock hard and hot and throbbing in a place that made him moan, a place that had never been filled. “No one’s ever been there, brother. Only you.”

Thor groaned, hips thrusting shallowly making Loki whine and clutch at him tighter. “The only one, brother,” Thor whispered, “and I will have you again.” He started to move and Loki couldn’t keep quiet as the cock moved in and out of him, pressing and rubbing against nerves that shot pleasure through his whole body. “Ah, brother!” Thor moaned, crying out ,hips snapping. 

When Loki had first thought of getting Thor to take his virginity he figured it would be fun, pleasurable, he had no idea he would be losing his mind from the overwhelming need of having his brother’s cock buried deep inside his body. He clutched Thor closer with hands and legs, pulling and digging his nails into his brothers back as he tried to get more, tried to get Thor to go faster and harder. “Please!” He cried out, arching and jerking as another orgasm rolled through him. “Thor!”

“Yes, brother, come for me,” Thor growled bending to press kisses to any bits of skin he could get to. His hand snaked between them to grasp at Loki’s cock while he continued to thrust, using his brother’s body for his own pleasures. Another orgasm rocked through Loki, until finally, his cock erupted, painting sticky white ropes of cum along his and Thor’s stomachs. His brother didn’t seem to pay it any attention as he continued to thrust harder and faster until he held still, groaning into Loki’s neck as he spilled his seed deep into his brother’s body. “Loki,” Thor moaned, sounding nearly broken. His cock twitched and Loki could feel it as they slumped together on the bed trying to catch their breath. 

“There are many wonders to be found in your body, Loki,” Thor whispered, nuzzling against his shoulder. “I would wish to learn them all.” 

Loki had been expecting one night. One night of pleasure to take his virginity and that would be it. He’d have Thor, tricking him into thinking that Loki was shy and vulnerable, that it was about providing comfort from the storm, and Loki’s worry over the fact he had two sexes. What a fool he’d been, tricked by his own trick. He would never be able to only have this night, but Thor seemed to want more as well and that was more than the prince could ever have hoped. He smiled and pulled Thor’s mouth back to his own. “I’ve always been yours, Thor, you have to know that,” Loki whispered sharing a valuable secret that could ruin him. “I wanted you to be my first, but what I never said was that I also wished for you to be my last.” 

Thor moaned and crushed Loki to him, his cock, still inside the prince’s body twitched and started to harden again. It should have been too soon and they should have been too sensitive but they were too wrapped up in their passions, wanting more, wanting everything. As the sun rose that morning, the two brothers were still entwined, finding pleasure in one another’s bodies that each hoped would last a lifetime.


End file.
